Say Goodnight
by Saku572
Summary: Kagome is the leader of her father's gang, Inferno. Inuyasha is second in command to Sesshomaru, of their gang the Silver Fangs. Naraku is causing problems in everyones life. What can Inuyasha and Kagome do about it?


**Okay, this is my first fan-fic in two years I think. So please give me a break, and I'm so sorry if its not that good. Anyway I hope you guys like it! I'll try and update this thing as fast as I can, cause I'm borrowing my friends laptop. I'm going to try and keep a lid on the swearing. Just as a warning, I'm having the story take place in Oahu, cuz i really don't know other places, i would make it in Japan but...i don't know any place there. sorry!!! Anyway! On with the story!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Course I don't own Inuyasha.**

Say Goodnight

_

* * *

_

Unbelievable just unbelievable. Maybe I should have just left him there, he was being so fricking rude and inconsiderate, despite the fact that I saved his ass.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He hissed.

"Well you know that hole in your damn stomach? Yeah, it's just so appealing." I replied sarcastically. I walked forward grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to the couch, and pushed him down.

"Stay here I'll get some supplies." I grumbled. Damn Naraku if it weren't for him we wouldn't have been stuck in this damned mess. Naraku. I felt my power lash out in anger as I walked to my room to grab medical supplies. How I hated that bastard, for what he did to my family, for what he did to Sango. As I absent-mindedly grabbed the supplies from my closet I remembered the painful memories I will never forget.

_Flashback_

"_Mama!" I heard Souta scream in fear. I ran faster no matter how tired my legs were. 'No…please no.' I thought desperately with tears running down my face. As I neared the door I slammed my shoulder against it, oblivious to the pain. The door broke into pieces, as I ran inside. Naraku was holding Souta by the collar of his shirt, with tears falling from his eyes as he looked not at me but at the form lying on the floor. Slowly my eyes traveled there, and saw an all too familiar woman. "no…MAMA!!!!" I screamed in agony as I ran to her. "mama?..." I whimpered, taking her body into my arms as I fell to my knees. "you bastard!!!" I screamed looking back up to Naraku who was only smiling sickly._

_End flashback_

When I arrived back into the room, I noticed Inuyasha was unconscious. Just a few hours ago, we were getting ready for our race, before one of the cars, all of a sudden blew up, and then a group of Naraku's gang, Knightmare, charged into the scene guns and everything. Every single one of us were caught off guard except Sesshomaru, no matter what he was calm throughout the whole ordeal. I kneeled beside Inuyasha and began working on his wound. I had to drag him here along with a few others, which were in the other room. Miroku, Koga and Shippo. Sango was in there helping them. As soon as I was done I stood and headed out the door, glancing one last look at him, before shaking my head and shutting the door.

* * *

Koga's Pov

I woke with a groan, my mind was booming with a headache. My leg was fucking killing me. Blinking a few times I looked around, seeing the unconscious body of Shippo not to far from me. While Miroku and Sango were up talking to that girl that was at the race. Where the hell was Ayame? That was when I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot throughout my body. Miroku turned seeming to have noticed me wake up.

"Ayame?..." I asked weakly. What the hell was wrong with my voice?

"She is safe with Sesshomaru and the others." Miroku replied walking over to heave me up to my feet.

"Where are we?" I asked my voice slowly returning.

"We're in Inferno's headquarters. Other known as Kagome's home." I had too many questions to ask. I walked forward to where Kagome and Sango stood talking silently.

* * *

Kagome's pov

I was sitting talking to Sango about what happened and how she felt. "That damned bastard." Sango hissed, clenching her fist at her side. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she remembered what Naraku had done to her family. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze telling her I understood how she felt. She shook slightly, but regained her composture, ridding the tears. I let go of her shoulder and realized that Koga stood no more then three ft. from us.

"Hey Koga." I murmured. "How are you feeling?" I asked turning to him as Sango went over and began speaking with Miroku.

"Like shit." He replied grumbling. I laughed lightly.

"Where's mutt-face?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's in the room sleeping." I replied leaning against the wall. It was silent for a minute before he asked what happened exactly. Damn, retell the whole story. "Well…" I started off.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and I stood beside each other waiting for our moment to race each other. We watched Satoshi and Ganriyu battle it out on the road, pulling off some killer stunts. But of course Inuyasha and I could do much better then that, not to boast or anything. As the two returned from their race, a car which was just a pure black Scion pulled in, tinted windows and everything. Everyone was completely confused. All the demons began screaming bloody murder telling everyone to get down. Inuyasha cursed and pulled me down along with him to the ground, shielding me just as the car blew itself up. But before I went down with Inuyasha I screamed for Hitori. "HITORI!!!" He was standing near the car when it blew. After a few minutes Inuyasha finally got up, grabbing my hand, pulling me up as well. I looked around completely and utterly astounded. But a bigger surprise was waiting. Demons and humans from the Northern territory flooded the scene ambushing us. Guns shots were heard, screams of death and pain could be heard all around. But I wasted no time as I helped fight against these cowardly bastards. Inuyasha seemed to have no trouble being the half demon he was. Koga was staggering slightly having just got shot in his right leg, I ran over and helped him as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Chaos ensued the place, but all of a sudden the Knightmare were called back, leaving us…_

_End Flashback_

"That's when I brought as much of you guys as I could here." I ended my explanation and Koga stared off to the side, lost in his thoughts.

"Knightmare eh?" he mumbled under his breath. I nodded, I knew Koga also had a bad encounter with Naraku and his gang. Naraku caused so much pain to these people, to all of us.

"Just get some rest Koga, your going to need it." I smiled gently as he smiled back, but his eyes were distant. I walked to the infirmary which was only a few doors over. My thoughts drifted to my father, who disappeared off the face of the earth, but not before handing Inferno over to me. I had no idea if he was still alive or if he was dead. The famous Ryuichi Higurashi, known for his countless wins in gang wars, and his endless wins in race events.

I was so caught up earlier in the fighting that forgot about Hitori, my second in command. He was badly injured from the rigged car. I didn't know what I would do without him if i lost him, he had much experience in the gang world then me, since he was also second in command to my father. I reached for the knob and opened the door, pushing it open, wincing at the site. The infirmary was a big room with numerous beds occupied as of now. Many were sleeping, while some were up worrying about their own comrades that might be dead.

My men were as tired as hell from what i could see, Jinji was sitting in a chair near the wall dozing off. Of course he did his job as expected, to help the wounded. Jack called over to me across the room. I could see Hitori, sleeping in his bed. I rushed over worried.

"Is Hitori going to be okay?" I asked Jack, who shrugged.

"We really don't know. Even though he is a demon, he stood pretty close to the car." Jack replied shaking his head. I turned to look back at Hitori, his arms were wrapped in gauze while the lower half of his body was just covered by the sheets. The right half of his face was covered with gauze as well, while the left side of his face only had a few cuts here and there.

"You can make it through Hitori...we need you here with us." I whispered, gently placing my hand on his shoulder, tears welling up in my eyes.

* * *

**Alright!! Thats the first chapter. Ehehehe. Well i tried. Should i continue this story or not? I don't really know. Leave your review on what you guys think about it and if i should continue. If i do continue though, the next chapter should be pretty interesting, well I'll try to make it interesting. Alright, peace out!!**

**-Saku572**


End file.
